moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Turus al Belore; the Great Beast
The Great Beast is a rare species created through the power of nature magic alone. Its appearance is a mixed combination of animals such as wildcats, bears, elk, and rabbits. As far as existing in the wild as an animal, these elusive creatures have been extinct since the end of the Third War, at the hands of the Burning Legion. Description The Great Beast's body when standing on its hind legs reaches 19 to 25 feet in height on average. It has a sturdy bear-like frame but also long and agile build like that of a panther. The colors of it vary, but the most common of the colors being purple and green. Along the left and right sides of its body are two long leaf-like fins that are almost always tucked closely over the creatures ribcage. The front legs are also much like a panthers', but narrower towards the frame of its body, leading down to thicker forearms and large bear like paws with thick, powerful hooked claws. It's hind legs take a striking look of a rabbits. Powerful muscles in its back legs give it great mobility, and its kicks can be more potent than its large frontal claws. The head also takes a rabbit like appearance, sporting a cone like head leading down its snout to a small but powerful nose. It also sports large long, rabbit-like ears which in length nearly reach back to its hind legs. These ears have strong joint muscles which allow them to act almost like hands and act as a strong sensor to sound. Atop its head are large, ornate elk-like antlers. Both the ears and antlers can be bent backwards at will to allow for a more aerodynamic body. Great Beasts' manes are large and cover much of the area around its head and torso - This soft fur has a feeling very similar to grass, and stretches down to its underbelly and the length of its spine, eventually thinning out at the end of the spine. The final portion of its body leads to a long tail - reaching 16 feet in length when fully extended. Much like its' ears, the Great Beast's tail it has much control over with strong muscles. Towards the are four leaf-like tailfins similar to that of the leafy fins on the creatures sides. History Following the events of the Great Sundering those who followed in the footsteps of Malfurion Stormrage, Cenarius, and later Remulos. Those of the druids who had priorly been restricted to only one were fully exposed to all forms of druidism and became a more popular practice - leading up to the formation of the Cenarion Circle and druids as they are known to this day. A handful of some of the first to join knew little of the ways of druids and were eager to learn. After completing their training, these new druids took a great facination to the aspects of fully utilizing their talents by combining all they had learned in to one singular symbol - this symbol would be known as the "Turus al Belore" or 'Heart of Nature' in common tounge. The name "Great Beast" came from those outside the few who created the symbolic creature. Only a handful of the Circle ever saw the form, and looked upon this creation with shock and awe. Beleiving it to be some form of animal of the Emerald Dream. Fearful that the Great Beast would be seen as a crime against nature by those devoted to the ways of Cenarius, the founder of the small order of the druids who practiced its mysterious power; Gaiaeith Sageeye lead his fellow Druids of the Great Beast south down Kalimdor and in to the wilds of Feralas. where they would settle to create a den in which they could practice without worry, and would continue to do so as their burrow grew in to a thriving civilization. Growing from what was once single digit ranks to around 400 over the course of 10,000 years. When the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth, Gaiaeith saw the opportunity to prove to the world that their purpose was to protect the land from anything that could harm. Rushing to the aid of what is now Felwood, they responded to the distress of the land brought on by Skull of Gul'dan. Their ambitions were short-lived as the Burning Legion's defensive line had foresight of the coming attack. Turning what was initially thought to having the element of suprise turned in to a slaughter. The Druids of the Greatbeast losing over half their attack forces ranks and forcing them to retreat, however this falling back would soon become their downfall. Sending a scouting force of Doomguards after Gaiaeith and his men, the demons sucessfully located the den and created a portal to bring Felhounds in to strike the finishing blow. Ill prepared for such a large scale attack, there was little those of the Great Beast could do to retaliate - leading to the slaughtering of those who remained. Following the attack the den was collapsed with the remaining survivors and demons within. The cause of the caves collapse was a last act of desperation by Gaiaeith to cut off the large force of the demons and finish them off. Only two of the Great Beast's clan survived the devastation. Aralara Starwood managed to escape from the debris along with her child son, Zengrove. At the cost of her wounds, Aralara died shortly afterwards, leaving her son to fend for himself. Zengrove's whereabouts are unknown, but he travels the world and has been sighted during many of Azeroth's events such as the opening of Ahn'Qiraj's gates and the fight against the Firelord's forces in defense of Mount Hyjal during the Cataclysm. Powers While being based more on animals and physical damage than spells, the extent of the Great Beast's knowledge of druidic magic gives it great variety of talents while sacrificing the full extent of the power of druid paths. The first of its skills involve an expanding of the understanding of guardian aspects like Barkskin. Able to form a thick, segmented wooden husk litered with large sharp spikes covering the shell. Able to curl up within the fortified wooden barrier they can absorb attacks much more efficently in a defensive role. While the beast remains curled up in a ball in the shell, it can also gain momentum by rolling, using its entire body as a wrecking ball and reaching its greatest land speeds. Where the spike shield is powerful it is impossible to turn sharply without losing all its potency. Its long tail also sports many functional uses, such as being able to hang upside down supported by the tail, use it as a swift punishing whip by hardening the fins on its tail and swinging about to damage their enemies in a distance around them, strangle them, or throw them a distance away. The tail also works while underwater acting as a fin in conjunction with the fins on the sides of its body which can give the Great Beast the mobility of an eel underwater, but at the cost of being unable to use its front arms. As in order to remain efficient in water, they are tucked in at the sides. By harnessing the power of the moons at night time, they can draw in that energy with their antlers and unleash large beams of lunar might. This can be stored for use during the day but cannot be used again until after dusk. As the Great Beast's head is where much of its magic comes from, the long flexible ears can be used to heal those nearby them in battle, and even resurrect them. Doing so however takes much of the users concentration and can leave them vulnerable to attacks, only able to use its tail as defense. By burrowing partly in the ground, the beast can take on a plant like state where they are immobile and must remain rooted, but can communicate directly with the land and bring out the full extent of their powers to tap into nature. Greatly increasing their ability to heal at a farther distances, bring to life treants to aid them, and unleash a devastatingly powerful version of Moonfire -- Lunar Blast, which when used too frequently can greatly fatigue the beast. Category:Animals